Weekend Fun
by DaniiesoKOOL.Cullen
Summary: Everyone Knows That Edward and Rose Are Creeping But no one has the guts to tell Bella .But when the cullens have to Afica for a weekend and Emmett stayes behind with Bella tHE UNPREDICTABLE happens *Lots Of Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

We were sitting in the living room with my boyfriend Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and my second mother Esme at the Cullen mansion watching a classic movie. I hate classics, the only reason that I even watch them is for Edward's sake and the fact that he's leaving tomorrow to go hunting with the family in Africa.

The only one who was staying back was Emmett and I don't know why considering that Rosalie was anyways while we watched the boring movie-I think it's called Horror Of Dracula-the 1958 version-I noticed that Rosalie came up off the floor where she was sitting next to her Mate Emmett and sat down right on the couch next to Edward and I.

I thought it was awfully strange, and I wasn't the only one because when I look over at Alice and Jasper they had they faces set in a scowling manner and so did Carlisle and I wonder what happen to everyone.

Emmet POV

That Fucking Fucktard. I can't believe that he and Rosalie have been sneaking around since Edward came back from Italy. Everyone knows but no one has the guts to tell Bella. I feel so fucking sorry for her that one that she loves is just using her and cheating on her.

_Fuck you Edward you fucking man whore .You just wait I'm gonna tell Bella about what you're doing you selfish evil dick head!_ –HA I said that in my head really loud just to get Edward mad.

He looked in my direction and gave me a glare that would make a blind child runaway screaming and he said "You better not tell her ,you're going to hurt her "he said it so fast that Bella wouldn't hear-but I guess she was too interested in this crap movie Edward picked out for us to watch ,What the fuck !

Since Edward has been creeping with Rosalie he has become more "protective" over Bella .He tells her what to wear, what to do, and when to do it I can't believe he has such a hold on her and no one else can see it. Only when Bella is with me she acts crazy and just lets go.

Bellas POV

I slept over at the Cullen's house but Edward didn't sleep with me instead he stayed in the living room with Rosalie they claimed they had to talk about something very important-yea is always treating me like a child and I hate gives me no freedom and he always tells me what to do. I really think that there doing something, I've watched too many soap operas to ignore the clues But I think that I'm in Denial

I was so pissed but I pushed that to the back of my mind because Edward would never do that to me He said he loves me. I got downstairs everyone was gone except Emmet who sat on the floor playing God Of War 3. "Hey Emmet" did everyone leave already? I asked. He didn't even look up from the game afraid that he would lose if he did , but he have me a small head gesture that told me they left. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower when ii realized that I didn't bring any clothes. I opened the bathroom door to see if he was there but he wasn't so I made a mad dash for Edwards room ,But knowing me I fell right on my face and it hurt like a Bitch. Not so much as a second after I heard huge heavy footsteps coming my way I looked up and there is Emmett with a really smug look on his face "You fell" he said trying not to laugh.

"No Emmett I just Decided to Lay one the floor Almost naked"! He laughed and helped me up And I noticed his eyes looking at my body but they quickly reached my eyes again. Emmet has been doing that a lot but I couldn't blame him.

Ever since we came back from Italy my body has filled out my breast which were once a 32C are now a very wonderful perky 32D and even though im a human I had curves that some people would die for. My hair had gotten one shade lighter and at least two inches longer. I loved it!

EmmetPOV

Fucktard, Rosalie and the rest of the family left early this morning. Before Edward went out the door he looked at me and said "Have fun Keeping her safe while I'm Fucking your Wife "he winked and then shut the door. I almost Fucking lost it how dare that Fucking ass wipe Say that!

It was stiil early around 10:40 so I decided to to Play God Of War 3. I was so into the game that I didn't even realize Bella was in the Room. She said something but I wasn't really aware of what it was but I just nodded my head. Then not to long after I heard something fall in the hallway upstairs.

I got up as fast as I could to see what it was and not to my surprise it was Bella, on the floor with a small ass towel covering her Goodies.._Woah hold it there big bro GOODIES wtf!_ I helped her up after and I looked at her body You could tell that she really matured. I helped her into Edwards room to get changed and I went back downstairs.

About 20 minutes late bella came doen stair with short shorts on and a tight blue tank top that stopped at her belly button...Whoa...was all I could think and then she giggled Holy shit did I say that out loud.

Let the games begin!


	2. Chapter 2

BellasPOV

When I got to Edwards room Emmett went back down stairs to leave me to get dressed. I looked in the closet and saw the clothes Edward had put out for me , ewwww was all I could say they were khaki Capri's and a flowered top with a white v neck and a dark blue cardigan Wtf I'm fucking 17 for Christ sake I'm not a fucking grandmother. So I decided to go into Alice's room to find something short .Something about me that no one in this house knows is that back in Phoenix I was a party animal I went to parties almost every night with my friends we drank and danced like sluts, but no one here has to know they think I'm a prissy little innocent girl with no experience , pssssshhhh I have more experience than Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan , and to tell you the truth that's all the experience you will ever need in life and more. When I finally got to Alice's room I went straight for the closet, as I opened it a note fell out and it said

_Bella there are shorts in the bottom draw in various colors and the midriffs are in the back .Have fun!-xoxoxo Alice_

Whoa Pixie was prepared! I picked out these cute little denim shorts that stopped right under my butt and this dark blue tank top midriff. I looked in the mirror, wooooowwwww I looked good! I brushed my hair and left it curly and I went back to Edwards room to spray some of my strawberry body spray -that Charlie had got me –all over and before I went downstairs I made sure that my boobs looked real good and everything then I went downstairs to Emmett. He was still playing that stupid gamed when he looked up at me "Holy Shit"he whispered I giggled because I don't think that he meant to say that out loud. I moved from the stair case and onto the couch right next to him "Emmett can I play" I asked him. He said sure and gave me a controller. 10 Hours later playing straight video games believe it or not I won my 7th round .And Emmett was furious as I did my little victory dance in his face.

But I had fun I actually got to learn a lot more about Emmet and I think I like him. After all he's cute sexy strong not to mention funny-I really need to stop thinking of Emmett like that after all he only sees me as a sister.

EmmetPOV

When Bella came downstairs she sat right next to me and I asked me if she could play I said sure and passed her the controller. The only reason she was winning was because I was too distracted by her cleavage and her boobs all but jumping out of her shirt every time she got a point in the game and cue the hard-on which I have been trying to cover from her. So you could say that I wasn't in the zone. 10 hours later she won her 7th round (I was surprised because I usually stayed up playing but Bella is human and I didn't even know that she could play video games). And she got up and started dancing Fuck Me! Her ass was just beautiful and her tits were going up and down .I made a furious face not because she won but because this fucking hard-on was gonna kill me. After her little Dance –which she did pretty well by the way- she came and sat down next to me "Emmett I am so BORED "Me too I said to her trying not to look down at her delicious body. Then she said the most unpredictable thing "Emmett lets go to that new club in Seattle" Wow innocent little Bella wanted to go clubbing well bring it on little girl! "Awesome Bella who knew you weren't that much of a prude" then she turned to me and said "Emmet I am not a prude tonight will be one of the craziest nights you will ever have" Yea whatever I'm a 74 year old vampire I've had nights way crazier, but I told her to go get dressed and come down stairs when you're ready. I ran upstairs and put on black straight Levis jeans, a tight white top to show off my muscles and some white Prada shoes. My hair was just in its regular curl. , Not to brag but I looked good. I went downstairs to wait for Bella I wonder what she was gonna wear , I bet she's gonna wear some sweatpants and a t-shirt - god she's such a prude hahahaha .I heard a creaking on the stairs and I looked up and OH FUCK ! _Cue the Hard-on_

Bellapov

When I got upstairs I went straight to Alice's closet and I picked out the skimpiest outfit I could find and I went back to Edwards's room to get dressed. I put on this skin tight black spandex dress that held me like an extra skin but it still let me move my body anyway I wanted. It was short it barely covered my ass and the back was out almost showing my crack and the front showed so much cleavage that you could almost see my nipples. The shoes I choose were these red edhardy peep toes with 4 inch heels. I took out these red stud earrings from Alice's room and this red heart pendant necklace and these red bangles. I took out Alice's hair straightened and makeup and I sat down on the vanity in Alice's Room and I got to work first I took out my bangs and I straightened it along with all my other hair and I left it down. With my makeup I did a Smokey eye with some red eye liner and red lips , I was down and I took one last look in the mirror and not to brag but I would totally fuck me !

I walked down stairs slowly savoring every moment until I got to the bottom. When I got to the bottom I saw Emmett looking up at me he looked so delicious I just wanted to fuck him right there. When I looked at him I notice that his dick was hard _hahaha this is gonna be better than I thought_ "Emmett come on lets go" I said to him"ummm wow Bella you look amazing" he stuttered "Thanks but come one I really want to go to this party I haven't been to a good one since I came to Forks" I told him. He looked at me and said "Bella you go to parties?" "Umm yea back in Phoenix I was the party Queen, you're in for a very big surprise tonight"

EmmettPOV

We left the house and walked out to my jeep and I helped Bella get in. I couldn't help not looking at herass in this dress it looked so nice round and juicy, and her tits look so big I can see her nipples thanks to my vampire vision I could actually see through her small little spandex dress I could see her little lace black g-string and she wasn't wearing a bra excellent. I got her in the jeep and I zoomed to the other side and got in and started the car the ride to Seattle Rave club was fast with my driving and we parked in the parking lot. I helped her get out I still couldn't get over the fact that she looked so good I mean she could beat Rosalie for sure. When we got to the line of the club Bella pulled my hand and went straight to the front and we actually go in, wow I'm impressed. Bella was such an incredible girl and she was treated like shit I couldn't take it I'm gonna tell her tonight when we get home. I wanted to tell her right now but I couldn't ruin her night. When we got in the club the song Shots by LMFAO was playing and Bella started dancing right away.

BellaPOV

As soon as we got into the club I started dancing towards the bar and I sat down and asked for 4 shots oh whiskey and Emmett said" Bella you know vampires don't drink alcohol" "who said any of these are for you I said with a smile" he looked at me and I saw him take something out his pocket it was a camera. "Emmett why did you bring a camera" I asked him suspiciously "oH nothing I just wanted the family to see the new and improved Bella" when he said that I got depressed because Edwards gone and I'm pretty sure he's with Rosalie. "Hey Emm do you think that Edward and Rosalie are…well you know...Doing something there not supposed to"? When I asked him his face fell and he looked at me and said "Bella they are everyone knows but we couldn't break your heart like that". I looked at him and smiled "I figured but tonight let's just let loose and forget about those cheating bastards and just have the time of out lives and just relax". He looked at me with the biggest smile and said "wow Bella you are stronger than I thought, no tears wow". I hugged him and he held me "ummm Emm LEETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"I looked at the bar and noticed that my drinks where there already. Emmett focused the video camera on me and I took all the shots to the head "Bella you're a pro". I grabbed his arm and I said come on Emmett let's dance. I looked at his pants and noticed he had a tent but I guess I was staring because Emmett fake coughed and I blushed a deep cherry red. The next song that came on was LMFAO -outta your mind back in Phoenix this was my favorite song so I started dancing on Emmett like there was no tomorrow. I started grinding on his erection and moving my waist just like how I used to in phoenix at first he just stood there taking it all in but then I guess he recovered from shock and he grabbed my hips and started dancing. I saw a guy in the corner of the club and I knew he looked like the type to carry what I wanted. I stopped dancing and told Emm I'd be right back I walked over to the guy and I asked if he had any X (X is ecstasy), he looked at me and said "you don't look like the type but I flashed him the $300 I had on me and he gave me 2 and said "Have fun Sexy" I couldn't help but smile. I walked back to the table Emm was sitting at and I noticed he ordered me 2 more shots of whiskey .I showed him the pills and before he could slap them out my hands I put it in my mouth and swallowed and drank the 2 shots. I looked up at him and he said" Bella please tell me that wasn't ecstasy" I looked at him and nodded "Bella what the FUCK are YOU CRAZY YOU COULD DIE" I just looked at him and laughed "come on Emm lets dance.

EmmettPOV

I can't believe that Bella took those drugs and then she has the nerve to say "let's dance" .I took out the video camera to capture everything she did. The only reason that I was videotaping her was so that I can rub it in Edwards face and so that Rosalie can see how sexy hot Bella is when she's just being layed back. I got up to dance with Bella and she started grabbing on my cock I almost came in her hand but I don't think she knew what she was doing he eyes were closed and her back was against my chest and her ass was right up on my kept grinding to the music I didn't even know what song was playing. Bella danced with woman and men .I didn't know she could dance that good. I couldn't help be jealous but I got it all on video so Edward was gonna be jealous She smelled so good and if I wasn't lying I think I could smell her arousal and it smelled so good. It was about 2:30 and I thought that Bella was tired so I told her it was time to go. I think now is when all the alcohol and the drugs got to her because she looked at me and growled(oh god that turned me on so much) When we got to the jeep I helped her up and she blew her breath in my face I just wanted to take her right in the backseat of the car. I got in and we drove home. When we got inside before I knew it Bella jumped on me I was so surprised that I fell on the couch she started kissing me and I just gave in.

BellasPOV

We were in the club till 2:30 that when Emmett got me in the car I really didn't remember much but when we got to the house something snapped in me- Edward doesn't want to fuck me so why can't I have my own fun with Emm I've been a good girl since I came to Forks and I just need to let go-Emm turned to face me and I ran right into him knocking me and him on the couch. I savagely started licking and kissing his lips, he licked my lips and I opened my mouth giving him access to my mouth I let out a moan and I felt him smile onto my lips "you smug little bastard I wanna feel smug too" he looked at me confused. But I lowered myself down to his zipper and I pulled down his pants and to my surprise he wasn't wearing any boxers "Bella you don't have too" he moaned as I licked his tip "Oh but I want to "as I took him in my mouth he moaned and I giggled sending the vibration straight to his cock.I bobbed my head up and down. I also massaged his balls until I heard him say "Bella move I... I.. im gonna cum" I didn't move I just swallowed everything. When I was done he pulled me up on his lap and he started kissing me he moved down to my neck and he nibbled on my ears. He pulled down the top of my dress and started sucking my tits it felt so good I just leaned my head back and let out a moan he unzipped the dress and pulled it off "Wait Emm what is the family gonna say when they find out" I asked him a little scared" he just kept kissing my sucking my boobs and he said "Fuck the family". When he said the it made me more wet and I felt my arousal dripping on the couch"Oh Bella someone is a little exited and it smells so good" Before I could blink an eye he had my flipped over on the couch and he ripped off my black lace thong" Emm I really like that one" I moaned as he started licking my clit and I moaned as he sucked and fingered me "EMMETT I'm Cumming" I scream it so loud the Wolfs could have heard me. After I looked at Emm and I started taking off his clothes because I was naked while he had on his top and shoes. I took them off and then I layed down on the couch and I pulled Emm down on top of me.

EmmetPOV

I got on top of Bella and I looked in her eyes to make sure she was ready she nodded and I started pushing in I went inch by inch. I looked at Bella and saw a tear escape her eye" Bella if you want me to stop I can" "no no please it feels good" she moaned as I pulled out and pushed back. The feeling was indescribable it was so warm and tight"MMM Bella it feels so good" I looked down at her and her eyes were closed and she was moaning. After a few more thrust she screamed "EMMETT FASTER. HARDER. PLEASE IM GONNA LOOSE IT" And that I did she came and I did not too long after. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes until I heard Bella's breath even out I looked down and she was peacefully sleeping. I took her upstairs and carefully put on her pjs and I went down stairs to clean up only then did I notice that the video camera was on the floor. I didn't catch us in the act but it caught everything up to when we got in the door and then it shut off. I'm just going to leave it on the table. so that Edward can see it when he comes home. I hope he realizes what he could have had. I sat on the couch watching TV when I heard my phone ringing. I checked and it was Alice"hello"I said "Hey Emmett did you have fun tonight" she asked me"umm no not really me and Bella just watched a movie" I lied "Emmett don't lie to me I saw everything. We are coming home tomorrow because Edward and Rosalie are acting like snobby little fuck brats." And I see your plan with the video camera Edward is gonna be pissed when him and Rosalie look through it and see the night you guys had "Alice said."I know it just serves that Fuck Bag right how he treated Bella and that Slut Rosalie I can't wait to see their face when they look through the camera"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry its taking me so long to put up a new chapter.

I just got to Canada on my vacation yesterday and everytime im about to continue theres always a distraction I promise that I will have up a new chapter by 11:40 tommorow night ..lol

-sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I kno that this chapter isnt as good as tthe other ones so by the end of the week i'll rewrite it for u guys**

**-**

I woke up in Edwards's room. My legs felt kind of sore, I wonder why and then it all came rushing back to me the drugs the alcohol the sex. The best night of my life.

I got out of bed and went in the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. As soon as I was done I turned around to see Emmett in his boxers and a vest leaning in the doorway. I walked slowly towards him and I kissed his lips, he ran his fingers through my hair-which looked like I just finish having sex-and he unbuttoned the first 4 buttons on my sleep top. I pushed him onto the bed and I straddled him

I looked him in his eyes and I said "Emmett McCarthy Cullen after these few hours that I have spent with you ...I...I think I love you, you made me forget everything about Fuckward and that slut and I'm happy that I have someone like you."

When I finished my little speech Emmett still hadn't said anything. My face fell because I knew he didn't feel the same way about me, A tear escaped my eye and I turned my face in shame as I had just emptied all my feelings to a man who didn't even love me back.

As I was about to get off me, he pulled me into a kiss and he whispered "Bella I love you I just didn't think you felt the same way, Bella I couldn't stop thinking about you since I was with Rosalie that's why Edward always gave me those dirty looks. Bella I love you like a vampire loves blood"!

We started kissing and then the I heard a car park outside OH SHIT IM FUCKING SCARED NOW!...Let the action begin!

JasperPOV (Bet you didn't see that coming)

The weekend in Africa was fun if Rosalie and Edward weren't there. All they do is fuck their relationship is basically lust.

Can't Edward see that he has a beautiful girl that's willing to give him everything? Last night Alice got off the phone with Emmett and all I can say is wow I always knew that he like Bella from the way he looked at her but I didn't think he had the guts. When he was on the phone with Alice I heard him telling her the plan with the video camera. That just genius that way Edward can see what he missed out on. But I can't wait to watch the video Alice told me Bella did things that would make a stripper blush.

We were already in forks driving down to the house. Approaching the house I felt love, lust, and fear, Bella must've heard us pull up outside. I looked in the back seat of the car and wished I didn't Edward had Rosalie leaned against the window with his hand in her shirt.

" Umm hello we are going in the house where your GIRLFRIEND is waiting for you" I told him angrily.

When I said the word girlfriend Rosalie Growled"Oh shut up Jasper Edward is mine and so is Emmett. "Yea we will see about that "I said as I winked at Alice.

When we got in the house Bella and Emmett came downstairs looking like they just finished having sex Bella's hair was all crazy her shirt was buttoned down and she had hickeys all over her neck. Bella blushed her pretty red blush and Emmett just gave a sly grin.

"What the fuck did you do to her "Said Edward?

Before Emmett could speak Bella said "He did to me the same thing you have been doing to Rosalie since we got back from Italy, the only difference is that he does it better"

Everyone looked at Bella in shock. Whoa who knew she had it in her.

Just then Rosalie looked at the table and saw her Nikon s60 camera on the table "Why is my camera on the table" Rosalie hissed. Bella pretended to grab the camera from Rosalie because she knew that if she wanted the camera Rosalie would try to see what's on it.

"Why the fuck do you want this camera so bad Bella. Let's just plug the camera into the TV so the family can see what's on it" Bella gave a little smirk because Rosalie didn't know what she was in for.

Everyone sat in front the TV while Rosalie plugged in the camera. She sat down and smirked at Bella, What a bitch. Rosalie sat down and the video started, Bella came into focus wearing this really tight black dress her hair was straight and she really looked HOT! The bartender gave her 4 shots of a liquid I'm guessing is alcohol and she looked into the camera and drank the shots straight. Then you heard Emmett laughing in the background.

I looked over at Edward and I felt lust and Jealousy that's so good for that Basterd. As we continue on watching the video Bella pulled Emmett from where he was sitting on the bar and started dancing , well that's if you can call those stripper moves dancing.

Rosalie got up of the floor and was in Bella's face in an instant "What the fuck you dirty little whore you couldn't keep your filthy hands off my Emmett or 1 fucking day" she yelled ferociously at Bella. Bella didn't even flinch she calmly said"Yea just like how you couldn't keep your filthy little slutty hands of Edward" Notice how she didn't say my that must be driving Edward crazy. Rosalie looked at Bella in shock and sat back down in front the TV.

As the night progressed we learned that Bella took drugs and she could hold her liquor. The camera switched focus to Emmett standing up by the couch and Bella at the door, in a very quick speed Bella jumped onto Emmett and the Camera shut off.

I looked over at Rosalie fuming but then before I could comprehend I saw Edward get up and grab Bella slamming her head against the wall

I haven't had a good fight in a while bring it on Edward !

* * *

BellasPOV


End file.
